Jack Napier
Jack Naiper (ジャック・ネイピアー, Jakku Neipiā), also known as Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā), is a fictional character and one of the antagonists of the ''DC'' series. He is Batman's archenemy, a force of fear and chaos against Batman's fight for safety and order. His weapons include Joker toxin, pistols, nuclear warheads, various joke props and gags, and a sick enjoyment of pain and fear. The Clown Prince of Crime is a warped psychopath who inspires chaos. Despite multiple incarcerations in the infamous Arkham Asylum, he remains gleefully insane - and determined to torment Batman by any means possible. The Joker has belonged to many criminal organizations, but his fellow villains fear him almost as much as Gotham City does. He is unpredictable, manic, bloodthirsty, and capable of twisting even the sanest minds to his warped plans. "Every decision you've ever made ends with death and misery. People die. I stop you. You'll just break out and do it again." :—Batman to Joker. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Mark Hamill (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. Appearance As Jack Napier As Joker Joker's appearance was that of a very tall and very thin man with bright green eyes, a long sharp chin, a pointy nose and an unusually wide smile. He was identified by his white skin, green hair and red lips, which made him look like a clown, though it seemed that he had painted his lips to give himself a clown smile in order to make his smile even wider than it already was. Joker was dressed in his trademark purple tailcoat and white gloves, with a yellow buttoned shirt and a green bow tie, with a flower attached to his tailcoat jacket, the tailcoat itself had a few rips on the jacket's shoulders and didn't seem to have been fixed or washed for quite some time. Also, he had a wide widow's peak, which possibly showed a receding hairline. Joker also wore dress shoes and matching purple pants with a few stitched patches in a crude attempt to repair possible tears in the pants. When Batman first started seeing visions of Joker shooting Barbara he was shown wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, a hat, shoes, and sunglasses. Years before the Arkham Riots, Joker was seen wearing a carnival master's suit, which closely resembled his purple tailcoat, with a top hat. He wore this when he kidnapped Commissioner Gordon in order to lure Batgirl to his new lair at the Seagate Amusement Park. After overdosing himself on Titan, Joker's appearance drastically changed; like most of the thugs that he injected Titan into, he grew in size and muscle. However, the physical change seemed more grotesque for him, as his spine jutted out far more than the others, as well as his shoulder blades and ribs broke through his skin, which was covered in boils and veins, and his hair also changed into a mohawk while on Titan. * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. * Weight: 160 lb. Attributes: * Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. * Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. * His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. * Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. * Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death. Gallery File:Jack_napier_by_phil_cho.png|Jack Napier in prison attire. Background Personality Where ever he went, Joker left a trail of madness, chaos and death in his wake. He had no interest in money or power, he was neither greedy nor did he have any concern over companionship or want of a friend, his goals were simple and downright evil, chaos for the sake of chaos. Joker's sense of humor was twisted and malevolent, uncountable deaths were just a distraction to sadistically feed his appetite. Joker possessed countless mental illnesses however if traits of psychopaths prove correctly he did not realize his madness and even if he did he took no avail in trying to help himself, indicating that he was perfectly comfortable with the way he was and his egomania would certainly prevent him from making the even slightest change of his own personality. His illnesses ranged from multiple personality disorder to schizophrenia, hysteria, narcissism and borderline personality disorder and this was only the beginning. Eventually every person in Gotham, including Joker himself, gave up on trying to cure the madman except for one person, the vigilante known as Batman who despite all the evil and death he caused across Gotham, Batman refused to take his life which inadvertently began an infatuation toward the Bat. He was a monomaniac as well, Joker underwent deranged fixations upon different obsessions. The most obvious one was clowns which actually became the motif of his crime empire, this also carried out in his appearance and manner of killing his victims (making them laugh to death after revealing them to his Joker Toxin). Joker was completely fixated upon Batman, the first vigilante ever to set foot in Gotham. His obsessions was so bad he focused most of his energy into killing the Bat. Should Batman interfere in his plans, he instantly became the top priority. Despite being archenemies Joker actually considered himself and Batman best friends, he would not kill him even if it was beneficial to his plans but would if he was bored with him. He also had no care about the man underneath the cowl as he knew the second his identity would be revealed it would mean the end of their little game and even stopped Harley Quinn from unmasking him by saying "no-one's who you think they are, my dear, why spoil the fun?" Joker once insinuated their relationship to be a romantic one. This was either a joke or that he has become so obsessed that he actually may have developed a genuine attraction to Batman although Joker has no concern over intimacy or companionship so it's most likely a joke. Joker hated Batman's sidekicks, he believed that they held the vigilante back and only prevented him "playing" with Bruce. It was this that prompted him to kidnap and torture Jason Todd (the second Robin) then mail him the video of Jason's brutal death which only hung over Batman's guilty conscience. He had no concern over anyone's life accept his own. If one of his own men were left behind or died, it was a mild inconvenience in Joker's eyes. He would even kill them himself, including the most loyalist thugs if he was disappointed by them, even for the sadistic entertainment in simply killing them. Even Harley Quinn, his most loyal minion and girlfriend who utterly idolized the maniac was left totally oblivious to his cruel treatment and utter abuse towards her however Harley is still useful to Joker's cause and as long as she kept this way he would keep her by side. Despite his obvious untrustworthy appearance, Joker is charming and even in come cases seductive. He was a pathological liar and a sadomasochist. Given his incarceration in Arkham City, he had concocted twelve unique identities with one defining detail, Batman. He was completely unafriad of any physical Batman would do to him, not only taking twisted delight in being beaten half to death by an enraged Batman but actually persuading him to kill him. Joker's very presence was corruptive, he brought out the worst in people, turning good men into killers (excluding The Bat of course). He was a cynical, manipulative Machiavelli during his therapy sessions not only was he able to get Doctor Young into thinking that he was completely sane but actually tricking Doctor Harleen Quinzel into thinking herself in love with Joker. He openly did not think much of humanity, believing every man, woman and child were as equally insane and sadistic as he was in the inside and that to deny this was purely madness, in this case he resented Batman for his ideas that people were basically good. Joker was not totally deluded however, he was aware that he was a bad person who deserved death and was completely dumbfounded when another person risked their own life to save his as he was aware that he wasn't worth saving. He was a nihilist and a suicidal individual, just after Bane rocketed an RPG toward the Gotham Royal Hotel, instead of panicking he casually accepted his fate without a hesitation. On more than one occasion he presented numerous opportunities for Batman to take his life, if only to prove that deep down everybody was like him. Despite his nihilism, Joker completely overvalued his life above anything else. After feeling the affects of the TITAN poisoning from Arkham Asylum, he frantically searched for a cure so he would not die, he even had his girlfriend kidnap all doctors across Gotham then brutally tortured and killed anyone who could not cure his disease. He became increasingly obsessed with Batman. Though originally viewing him as a "tiny little distraction" he slowly becomes more focused on the vigilante especially after he saved him from his death on top of Gotham Royal Hotel until he admitted to his psychiatrist that it was destiny that he and Batman met the day. After being defeated during the Blackgate Riots, he was seen laughing insanely all the while saying "this is going to be fun" indicating their lifelong battle has finally begun and would not end until one of them died Joker's emotions were impossible to read, one of his own henchman even commented on how Joker's mindset could change so easily from being maniacal and humorous to being a serious, calculated mastermind. He was capable of being calm and rational yet this broke in an instant and he reverted to his hysteric state, literally laughing until he was near the brink of tears. Joker rarely got angry and whenever he did it was almost impossible to realize however he did come close to having a breakdown when Batman had set his plans in array during the siege of Arkham. He seems to have developed a symbolic connection towards Arkham Asylum. Despite it being the place of his incarceration Joker considers it a "home away from home" which he used as a way to add insult to injury to the politicians who locked him away there. It was also the same place he chose to put Jason Todd under brutal torture however this was most likely to emotionally attack Batman as he was the man who incarcerated him in said asylum. After indirectly destroying his own cure, Joker gloated over Batman, showing arrogance and overconfidence in his final moments as he knew he was going to save him despite the terrible things he's done. Though his slow death had finally caught up with he was able to find humor and ultimately got the last laugh on his archenemy. Despite his death, nine months later Joker returned. He was able to send his contaminated blood to numerous hospitals which was overlooked and infected five people (Henry Adams, Christina Bell, Albert King, Johnny Charisma and Batman) over time his personality manifested in these five people, and they began to resemble him in appearance and personality. As the manifestation worsened over the brutal night, Joker began to realize though the two were opposites in life, in death he came to the conclusion that the two were "made for each other" and with his possessed body he would become the "full package". Simultaneously Batman become affected by this Joker-virus, which is shown in how he become more ruthless in pursuit of his goals such as threatening to crush a man's head with the Batmobile if he didn't tell her what he wanted and lying to Robin about Barbara being safe when she was actually 'killed' by Scarecrow then locking him in a cell so Tim doesn't end up like Jason. Though it appeared he achieved the ultimate success over Batman, when he was revealed to Scarecrow's toxin for the first time in his life Joker shows genuine fear; him dead and forgotten by all of Gotham which caused him to he overpowered and ultimately defeated by his enemy. Relationships Friends/Allies * Joker's Thugs ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Ally, Girlfriend and Right-Hand Girl. ** Jonny Frost - Ally. ** Monster T - Ally. ** Abramovici/Mr. Hammer - Ally. * Victor Zsasz * Razor * Frank Boles * Jonathan Crane/Scarerow * Basil Karlo/Clayface Family Neutral * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - * Garfield Lynns/Firefly - * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead - * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner - * League of Assassins ** Talia al Ghul ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva - * Antonio Diego/Bane - * Edward Nigma/Enigma/Riddler * Howard Branden * Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood * Suicide Squad ** Eric Needham/Black Spider * Penelope Young * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * Scarface * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Nora Fries Rivals * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Harvey Dent/Two-Face * False Facers ** Roman Sionis/Black Mask Enemies * Bat Family ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - Archenemy. ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle ** Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Blackgate Prison ** Martin Joseph * Gotham City Police Department ** Peter Grogan ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock * Arkham Asylum Staff ** Quincy Sharp ** Aaron Cash ** Thomas Armbruster * TYGER ** Hugo Strange * Stacey Baker * Vicki Vale Powers and Abilities During combat, Joker employs his lethal laughing gas, a revolver handgun, and his joy buzzer as special attacks. He uses his impressive hand-to-hand abilities to punch, slap, kick, and poke out eyes. During stealth missions where Joker must dispose of his enemies, he can use a pair of glasses with swirly circles in the lenses to see through walls and identify others behind. Another weapon he has is remote-controlled chattering teeth that carry explosives. Powers * Smilex Immunity: * Superhuman Strength (formerly): Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Joker has shown the ability to take on a large number of guards by himself using a unique form of fighting. * Acting: Joker was able to impersonate Black Mask and take over his gang of mobsters for approximately three and not Batman or even Roman's subordinates knew until he revealed himself. ** Deception: * Political Science: Joker once ran for President. * Singing: Joker has a repertoire of songs he knows the whole way through, and can perform them word-perfect with no rehearsal, supporting the idea he was once an entertainer of some stripe. He seems to prefer songs he can croon to. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Equipment * Joker Teeth: Throughout Arkham Asylum and the train station in Arkham City, Batman encounters annoying gag teeth that rattle an laugh. When Joker is injected with TITAN, the Joker Teeth become strapped with dynamite and explode when near Batman. * X-Ray Specs: These specs allow Joker to see his enemies the same way that Batman does when he goes into Detective Mode. Gadgets Weapons * Joker Gas * Joker's Joy Buzzer Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Victims * Giovanni Luchese: Shot in the heart while sitting in a chair. * Tiffany Ambrose: Forced Black Mask to shoot and kill her. * Peter Grogan: Placed him into an Gas Chamber in Blackgate to gas him to death. * Unnamed Bank Manager: Used laughing gas on her to kill her. * Multiple Employees at Gotham Merchant's Bank: Killed in various ways. * Electrocutioner: Kicked him out of the Royal Hotel penthouse's windows 30 floors down. * Multiple Black Mask goons: Killed in various ways. * Multiple Blackgate staff on March riot: Killed in various ways. * Two unnamed Joker thugs: Shot them. * Two Arkham Asylum guards: Killed via snapping his neck, and then shooting the other before changing into his regular outfit. * Katie Burke: Manipulated Dr. Penelope Young into overdosing her anti-cancer pills and making her cancer even worse. * Edward Burke: Manipulated him into taking "suicide pills" laced with Joker venom. * Hundreds of Gotham Citizens: Killed when Joker blew up firecrakers laced with Joker toxin in celebration of the 4th of July, possibly to provoke Jason Todd. * Paulie: Various conflicting accounts of the motive or how exactly he was killed, though it was generally agreed upon that he was shot and then cast down to the Gotham Bay. * Various Arkham Asylum's staff: In various ways such as laughing gas. * Frank Boles' wife: Killed with mysterious poison. * Frank Boles: Killed him in an unknown way. * Dr. Penelope Young: Sneaked bombs into the Warden's Office which she opened and exploded. * Rhaz: While he was working on one of the gargoyles, Joker blew it up to kill him for absolutely no reason. * Arkham City doctors: Killed for failing to cure him. * Talia al Ghul: Shot her in the back with a firearm. * Joker also killed countless people off screen. Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Joker Wikipedia * Joker DC Database * Joker Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Joker first appeared in Batman #1 (Spring 1940). * Joker is immune to his own Joker toxin and many other side effects of harmful chemical exposure. * Despite having a comical personality, Joker has the stance of a flirty female character. * Joker is notorious in the hero community for his unpredictability and is largely left to the Batman to deal with. * Jason Todd, whose "death" is ironically considered to be Batman's greatest failure and one of Joker's most noted crimes, considers the creation of the Joker as his mentor's first and greatest failure. * Joker's inmate number of Arkham Asylum is 0801. * Perhaps unintentionally, but three events end with a situation in which Batman's acts of self-preservation doom Joker. ** Batman chooses to use the Titan antidote on himself instead of Joker, as he was unwilling to transform into a monster. ** Batman cures himself of the Titan sickness and expresses reluctance in curing Joker. This reluctance indirectly causes the vial to smash and Joker to die. ** Batman preys on Joker's fears to force him out of his mind, preventing him from wreaking havoc on Gotham once more, and ending him forever. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Joker's Thugs Category:DC Universe Characters